


A Respect

by Dykewriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, also this isnt infinity war compliant, sorry russo brothers my characters now, you can read it as pre thorbruce if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykewriter/pseuds/Dykewriter
Summary: After Asgard, Bruce falls asleep, has some Loving Hulk Hours, and wakes up with a new respect





	A Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This was enabled by the hulkfam discord

After Asgard, Hulk had stayed around for a while. At first, he had seemed content to help out with what needed to be done around the ship and get to know the Sakaarans and Asgardians on board. And, although hesitant at first, the inhabitants of the ship had warmed up to him. However, after a few weeks, Hulk grew bored of life in the cramped ship. And so, one day, he entered the bridge and announced: “Hulk go now. See friends later.” 

And with a dull green glow and the painful sound of cracking bones, the figure of the Hulk transitioned into the shape of a small, tired scientist. Bruce sat up, cracked his neck, and let out a small “Huh,” before collapsing backwards into unconsciousness. Carefully, Thor made sure he was moved somewhere more comfortable. 

Bruce slept for a day. The day bled into a week. The week became two, then three, then nearly two months. At first, Thor had sent Asgardian healers to see if anything was amiss, but when they reported that they couldn’t see anything wrong, that Bruce was just sleeping, Thor resorted to waiting for him to wake up.

When Bruce finally did wake, he cracked open two eyes: one the same deep brown as before, and one with an iris turned gamma green. Then he got out of bed, dressed in the clothes he found left out for him, and set out to find Thor.

Thor was on the bridge, having a conversation with Loki and Brunnhilde. He turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and was surprised to see the face of Dr Bruce Banner: up, awake, and walking.

“Bruce!” He called, “You’re awake!” He stepped forward, reaching to give Bruce a hug, before remembering that the scientist wasn’t a fan of unexpected contact and drawing back.

“Oh. Uh, yeah,” Replied Bruce, “I am. How long was I out?” Brunnhilde stepped forward and interjected.

“Two months.”

“Oh jeez. I’m sorry guys, you know we really didn’t mean-” Loki took a step forward, cutting him off.

“What’s wrong with your eye?”

“What?” Bruce glanced around, looking for a reflective surface. After catching sight of his reflection, he replied. “Oh, that’s just Hulk.”

“What’s Hulk doing in your eye?” Asked Thor. Bruce shrugged. 

“Watching.”

“Watching?”

“Yeah. That’s- that’s the deal now. No more going away and sleeping.”

“So Hulk is awake in there?”

“Yeah.” Bruce smiled. “He says hi, by the way.” Thor turned his attention to the green eye.

“Hello, Hulk,” He greeted. “So,” he asked Bruce, “The two of you have come to an agreement, then?”

“Not quite. It’s more like… well, maybe not an understanding, but,” Bruce took a moment to think, “A respect. Yeah.” 

“Well then,” Thor said, “As long as you don’t continue to fall asleep for months on end, I’m happy to have both of you back.” Bruce smiled, buy the moment was ruined by the loudest gurgle anyone on the bridge had ever heard emitting from his stomach.

“I haven’t eaten in two months. I should probably-”

“Yeah.” Thor turned to lead the group towards the ship’s mess hall, but Bruce gently put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Wait. Before you go, uh. Earlier, you went to give me a hug,” He said. “I think that both of us would really like that.” Thor smiled and wrapped Bruce up into a hug, welcoming both of his friends back from their absence. 

“Yeah.” Said Bruce. “I think we can get behind that.”


End file.
